Sandcastles
by mimichanMC
Summary: Porque era imposible que hubiera tantas casualidades alrededor de MC y pudiera enamorarse de uno de ellos en solo 11 días. . Esta es una historia, mas bien una crónica rara que se me ocurrió hoy escuchando esta canción de Beyonce, de nuevo es una historia rara, no la odien.


_Mystic Messenger y todos sus personajes pertenece a Cheritz Tld., la canción "sandcastles" pertenece al disco lemonade de Beyonce y su casa productora, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _"Sandcastles"_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

Cuando se acercaron a mi estaba sola en el mundo, no tenía familia, no tenía hogar, con solo catorce años la vida me había pateado lo suficiente para creer que no me importaría lastimar a otros si conseguía lo que yo quería.

Cuando había sido reclutada para este "programa" se suponía había sido entrenada para lograr fingir tan bien que podría ser capaz de engañarse a mí misma. El entrenamiento duraba 10 años, durante esos 10 años debías ser capaz de enamorar a cualquier tipo de hombre que se te pusiera enfrente. Otra decena de mujeres y yo, por dos años fuimos entrenadas en toda clase de aspectos que parecían importantes para cualquier hombre, desde los más inocentes a los más experimentados.

¿Quién nos entrenaba? ¿Cómo nos entrenaban? ¿Para qué?

Eso no es realmente importante, el resultado era lo que importaba y este era, venganza. La pequeña institución que nos entrenaba, nos había asegurado a todas que al final cada una de nosotras quedaría casada con un hombre multimillonario, y durante el proceso ellos harían sus propios movimientos a su alrededor, consiguiendo su objetivo. Nosotras debíamos ser meros objetos de distracción.

Así pues, los primeros ocho años de entrenamiento debías probar tus habilidades al menos con tres hombres antes de que te pusieran en el camino de tu real objetivo. Debías enamorar completamente a tres hombres para ser aprobada.

 ** _We build sand castles that washed away_**

 ** _I made you cry when I walked away, ooh_**

 ** _And although I promised that I couldn't stay, babe_**

 _Construimos castillos de arena que se deshicieron, te hice llorar cuando me fui, y aunque lo prometí no pude quedarme, cariño._

El primero de todos fue al que denominaban el más "fácil" solo era un chico normal, un estudiante que vivía con las normales preocupaciones que cualquier chico de su edad, pasar los exámenes, llegar con su mesada al final de mes, divertirse, salir con chicas.

Se suponía que los chicos de su edad eran cínicos, que no estaban interesados más que en una sola cosa, llevarse a tantas chicas a su cama como fuera posible, ponerlas en su lista y seguir con la siguiente. Pero Yoosung había sido diferente, él había sido dulce, amable, respetuoso y siempre preocupado por mi bienestar, estar a su alrededor era como estar justo alrededor de una luz incandescente, cálido y protector como el sol. Él estaba tan enamorado de mí, con solo 16 años, después del primer año estábamos firmando papeles de matrimonio en el registro civil a escondidas. Y durante un año más solo fui tan increíblemente feliz, vivíamos contando el dinero que nos quedaba después de comprar libros y pagar colegiaturas en la preparatoria, comiendo comida de cafetería y sintiéndonos felices de solo poder salir al cine al final de mes, pero tan feliz que no sabía cómo podría en algún momento alejarme de él sin sentir que la vida se me acabaría lejos de su calor, él era el centro de mi propio universo, pero quedarme con él solo significaría que un día tendría que decirle como había llegado a su vida… decirle que mi nombre era falso, que mi edad era mentira, que yo completa era solo un personaje, además sabía que si lo intentaba siquiera, la institución a la que estaba unida acabaría con su vida y con la mía de tajo.

 ** _Every promise don't work out that way, oh babe_**

 ** _Every promise don't work out that way_**

 _Cada promesa no funciona de esa manera, oh cariño. Cada promesa no funciona de esa manera_

Al final de aquellos dos años opte por la opción más cobarde, escribí una larga carta donde le dije lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que significaba para mí. Le pedí de todas las formas posibles que se esforzara por ser feliz y que… que no me olvidara porque yo nunca lo haría, que si me iba lo hacía por protegerlo y que si la vida era amable un día volvería a él.

Volví al edificio de la institución, reportando mi éxito, comprobaron mi historia con satisfacción, dos de las candidatas que habían sido entrenadas conmigo habían fracasado. Una de ellas no había logrado obtener la atención del chico por el tiempo suficiente, la otra había solo desaparecido. Era lo bastante lista para saber que ellos "la habían" desaparecido, lo que me aseguro que lo que había hecho era lo correcto.

Cambiaron mi aspecto, mi nombre y mi historia para la siguiente parte de mi entrenamiento… al menos él estaría a salvo, aunque seguramente estaría con el corazón tan roto como el mío.

 ** _Dishes smashed on my counter from our last encounter_**

 ** _Pictures snatched out the frame, bitch I scratched out your name and your face_**

 _Platos rotos en mi encimera de nuestro último encuentro, fotos fuera de los marcos, perra rasgue tu nombre y tu rostro_

El segundo fue mucho más fácil. Zen era un artista, un auténtico artista, romántico, sensible y amoroso, pero siempre demasiado ocupado, dándole el espacio siempre para dedicarme a mí misma al mismo tiempo que trataba de ser su amiga incondicional.

Supongo que allí radicó toda la diferencia. Yo aún amaba a Yoosung así que nunca me entregue completamente a Zen, aun en el fondo mantenía fidelidad a mi "esposo", por mucho que disfrutara de la compañía de Zen, cuando me besaba, cuando me abrazaba, cuando me hacia el amor, mi memoria, mi amor, mi piel y mi espíritu estaban en otro lugar, anhelando saber de mi amor.

Pero fui lo bastante hábil para mantener la charada por dos años, apoyando a Zen a ser cada vez más famoso, ayudándolo a cada paso, arreglando audiciones cada vez más ambiciosas para él, manteniéndolo siempre en el foco de las cámaras y dejándolo mantenerse siempre cerca de sus fans.

Pero después de un año y diez meses, la dinámica empezó a cambiar, empecé a fingir escenas de celos, fingí llantos, y soledad, fingí incluso la furia suficiente para romper platos y lastimarlo. Esta vez me aseguraría de que me odiara antes de irme de su vida, a la organización no le importaba que yo rompiera su corazón ahora.

Me fui a la mitad de la noche, recogiendo todas mis cosas, deje un mensaje en el contestador solo diciendo que me olvidara, que la vida a su lado no es lo que yo buscaba, que le deseaba todo el éxito y la felicidad del mundo, con las ultimas lagrimas falsas le asegure de nuevo que lo amaba, y le pedía perdón por no poder cumplir las promesas que le había hecho.

Mi único arrepentimiento era ese. Nos habíamos hecho promesas de amor eterno, las mías falsas, pero las suyas auténticas, me había acurrucado junto a su pecho escuchando su corazón acelerado después de hacer el amor y él me había pedido con lágrimas "nunca me dejes" y yo le había jurado que no lo haría.

Pero no era yo quien había hecho esas promesas, era el personaje que habían hecho de mí. Al volver a la institución volvieron a cambiarme, nada quedo de la chica que le hizo promesas de amor al popular actor que tantas mujeres de la cuidad deseaban, mi culpa se lavó junto con el color rubio de mi cabello.

Solo quedábamos tres de las chicas iniciales… esta vez no quise saber que había sido de las otras siete.

 ** _What is it about you? That I can't erase, baby_**

 ** _When every promise don't work out that way no, no, oh baby_**

 ** _When every promise don't work out that way_**

 _¿Qué hay de ti? Que no puedo borrar, cariño. Cuando cada promesa no funciona de esa manera, no, no, oh cariño. Cuando cada promesa no funciona de esa manera._

El tercero, fue el mayor reto de todos. Era el tipo de hombre al que se supone debía ser capaz de enamorar y conservar toda la vida. Jumin Han era joven, apuesto, y millonario, y profundamente desconfiado de las mujeres.

Lo leí desde la primera vez que me lo topé en la primera fiesta de navidad de C&R, aproximarme a él sería mucho más complicado que con cualquier otro hombre, pero sabía exactamente el tipo de mujer que él estaba buscando. Una mujer segura de sí misma, económicamente independiente, alguien que nunca le pidiera algo en el aspecto monetario. Yo debía ser una caza fortunas que no lo pareciera en absoluto.

Los primeros seis meses estuve siempre presente a su alrededor, en cada fiesta que era invitado estaba siempre yo con un brillante cabello rojo y vestidos sensuales pero no descarados, poco a poco me empecé a convertir en "la chica del vestido rojo" aquella que era capaz de hablar de Verdi y Paganini con absoluta soltura, la misma que le pedía consejos de inversión para mi empresa fantasma, una empresa fantasma tan bien hecha que ni el mejor hacker posible podría averiguar que solo existía en el aire.

Después de esos 6 meses, fue sencillo conseguir que me acompañara al teatro, y empezara a invitarme a cenar. Un año después me había invitado finalmente a dormir a su departamento.

Al terminar los dos años yo no sabía si él me amaba, pero sabía que quería vivir conmigo aun si no le había hablado a nadie de su relación conmigo. Con él no recogí nada, todo me lo había dado él y no quería llevarme nada que me atara a su recuerdo, desde los simples pañuelos de seda bordados al anillo de compromiso con el diamante amarillo. Todo lo deje junto a una nota solo diciéndole adiós. Jumin jamás me había dejado ver en su interior, yo había sido su amante, y al final habría conseguido ser su esposa con el tiempo.

Antes de regresar a la mansión en medio de las montañas donde la institución tenía su cede hice una última cosa. Desde una computadora en una biblioteca pública supe que Zen seguía triunfando en el teatro lo que me alegró por mi amigo… y Yoosung estaba en la universidad, no había más allá de su perfil en la página de calificaciones de SKY… sus calificaciones no eran brillantes, pero al menos se había mantenido fiel y estaba estudiando la carrera que siempre había deseado. Con discreción formateé el disco duro de la computadora asegurándome que el hacker de Magenta nunca supiera que yo había hecho esa búsqueda.

 ** _And your heart is broken cause I walked away_**

 ** _Show me your scars and I won't walk away, Ooh_**

 ** _And I know I promised that I couldn't stay, babe, babe_**

 _Y tu corazón está roto por que me marche, muéstrame tus cicatrices y no me alejare, Oh. Y sé que prometí que no podía quedarme, cariño, cariño._

Al regresar al castillo en medio de la montaña estaba lista para que se me diera mi último y final papel, estaba lista para ser borrada por completo y empezar mi nueva vida.

Pero en el momento que le dijeron que debía volver a usar mi nombre y mi identidad real me quede sin palabras, quise hacer mil preguntas, quise saber para qué hacer tanto entrenamiento si al final me dejarían a la deriva de ser yo misma.

No más tintes, no más lentes de contacto, podía tener el peso que yo quisiera o asolearme si así yo lo quería. Los odie después de 6 años de tintes, ojos verdes, azules y violetas, después de días enteros sin comer y solo beber agua porque debía conservar el peso perfecto. Y los odie, pero no dije nada, yo había ido a ellos buscando el paraíso y se supone que ahora era cuando me lo entregarían.

Estuve allí por dos semanas, durante ese tiempo me obligaron a acostumbrarme a ser yo misma de nuevo, me hicieron fotos, me fabricaron una vida, salieron conmigo a la calle a tocar café e ir al cine. Solo quedaba yo, las otras nueve chicas no estaban allí, no sabía por qué, no quería saber por qué.

Al final de esas semanas, lo único que me entregaron fue un celular, no había ningún número que yo conociera, pero si estaba mi perfil de facebook, un perfil de facebook que se supone yo había manejado por dos años, había conversaciones con todas las demás chicas "mis amigas", fotos mías de navidad, de salidas, de viajes que nunca había hecho, tan perfectas que nadie podría averiguar que eran trucadas. Había música, aplicaciones e incluso juegos, un celular perfectamente normal, de una persona normal.

Cuando me llevaron de regreso a la cuidad me dijeron solamente "disfruta tu tiempo con todos ellos" me dejaron en un parque con nada más que el celular en las manos. Eran cerca de la media noche cuando el teléfono sonó, una de las aplicaciones me había enviado una notificación, era un programa de chat, me dio una dirección y obediente fui allí. Hice todo lo que ellos me pidieron, porque a pesar de que no se identificaron, sabía que eran ellos.

Cuando la aplicación se reinició y entré a un chat diferente, mi alma me abandonó. En ese chat había cinco personas y yo conocía a tres de ellos.

Jumin, Zen y Yoosung estaban allí. Los deje hablar solo para estar segura de que eran realmente las personas que yo conocía, que me conocían o al menos que conocían a las personas que yo había sido. Eran ellos, exactamente los mismos. El talentoso Zen, El arrogante Jumin, el dulce y confiado Yoosung que sin pensarlo me había enviado incluso su foto haciéndome el corazón saltar, su cabello ya no era castaño sino rubio, pero sus hermosos ojos amatista eran exactamente los mismos.

Con ellos estaban una mujer Jaehee Kang, asistente de Jumin, yo sabía eso, la había contratado cuando yo aún estaba con él, le había hecho cortarse el pelo y empezar a usar lentes, pero sabía que era la misma chica y un chico más, Luciel Choi. No necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente para entender que él era la persona a la que debería dirigirme, que esos 6 años anteriores no eran un entrenamiento para conquistar hombres, había sido un entrenamiento para conocerlos a ellos en particular, para saber de descontado como ganar su confianza y saber manejarlos para… quizá para que no pudieran meterse en mi camino.

 ** _Every promise don't work out that way, no, no, no_**

 ** _Every promise don't work out that way_**

 _Cada promesa no funciona de esa manera, no, no, no. Cada promesa no funciona de esa manera._

¡Malditos! ¡Idiotas! ¡Ineptos! ¿Realmente nunca notaron que yo había amado a uno de ellos más que a nada, que nunca había dejado de soñar volver a él? ¿Tan buena actriz había resultado que los había engañado incluso a ellos?

Todos en el chat le pidieron que se uniera al RFA, que los ayudara a organizar una fiesta, que me mantuviera en el departamento que había entrado. Dije que sí, por supuesto, ellos no lo sabían, no debían saberlo, pero suponía había sido llevada a ese lugar, a ese momento y a esa situación en un largo camino de 6 años.

Solo 10 minutos después cuando estaba poniendo mis ideas en orden, revisando el sencillo pero cómodo departamento buscando algo de comer, no había nada más que café viejo y azúcar, el azúcar y agua de grifo tenían que ayudar, sonó de nuevo la notificación del celular.

Yoosung estaba en línea.

Apenas cruzó algunas palabras conmigo, tuve que morderme los labios para no gritar de alegría de saber que estaba hablando con él de nuevo, cuando se despidió de mí asegurando que todas las noches estaría conectado tomé una determinación.

No me importaba lo que "Magenta" quería de mí, me habían puesto de nuevo en el camino de la persona que amaba, no me habían dicho con claridad lo que querían de mí y si Luciel era tan buen hacker como parecía ser no habría manera de que ellos contactaran conmigo de nuevo, tomaría esta oportunidad única e iría tras el hombre que conocía y amaba y si intentaban apartarme de él, los buscaría y… los mataría. Ellos no sabían cuántos contactos yo conservaba de mi vida con Zen, o cuánto dinero mantenía escondido de los negocios que Jumin me había ayudado a emprender en mi vida a su lado. Si intentaban lastimarme, si intentaban lastimar a Yoosung los mataría, me habían enseñado demasiado de ellos para saber cómo defenderme y ahora tenía una vida, mi vida para defenderla y lo haría.

Después de todo, si la vida no había decido ser amable conmigo, iba a obligarla a serlo, había vuelto a él.

 **Fin.**

 _3 de mayo de 2017_

 _10:29 p.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Nota de autor_** _: No pregunten de donde vino esto, más allá de la canción de Beyonce y de que mi imaginación estuvo más rara de lo normal el día de hoy, usualmente me gusta mucho mas escribir romance pero hoy mi musa dijo "vamos al lado oscuro" y esto resulto, no lo odien._

 _Tata._

 _Mimi chan_


End file.
